


What could go wrong with magic?

by BlossomRose



Series: Live and memories series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, F/M, Loving Marriage, M/M, Old Age, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomRose/pseuds/BlossomRose
Summary: A witch, a forestspirit, their child and a little seamonster, what could go wrong? Set in the medival era.
Relationships: Eric Slingby/Original Character(s), Own Characters - Relationship
Series: Live and memories series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161695





	What could go wrong with magic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of shortstories on how Eric Slingby grew up. My own personal backstory to him. An indirect previous story to my main story "What's in your head?".

In the medival era, down at the shores of the Loch Ness, hidden behind valleys and protected by the rough winds, laid a small village.  
A village of fishermen and shepherds, the people were at peace.  
And a bit further off, a bit closer to the waters, there was a small house, this house was home to a young witch named Meredith, she lived there and studies her magic books, she was a witch of the earth so her specialties were herbal spells and her connection to nature was very strong.  
But she didn’t live alone, she lived there with her husband, Oliver Slingby, a forestspirit. A magical being, almost identical to warlocks only that they couldn’t chant spells. Forestspirits could turn themselves into an animal and live as such. Olivers animal was a small, white owl.  
Just like witches and warlocks they age very very slowly so they live for a long time.  
But they weren’t immortal, sooner or later they would die and become one with nature again.  
That was far far in the future though, right now the couple had a more challenging task at hand. Being only 15 and 16 years old, they were expecting their first child.  
Meredith was a very moody woman as it is but being pregnant made it worse with her mood swings.  
And since this was her first pregnancy neither Meredith nor Oliver knew what to do except wait and pray that everything will be alright.  
The months passed and after the rough winter, in spring, Meredith finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy.  
Oliver, who had to wait outside of the small room where the bed was located, came inside once he heard the baby cry.  
„Aye, our wee boy has a loud voice“ he chuckled.  
„Big mouth just like the father“ Meredith sighed with a tired smile.  
„Ye did a wonderful job my love“ Oliver said and sat down on the bed, next to his wife.  
He cleaned the small boy off and wrapped him in a clean blanket.  
„What should we name this wee one?“ He asked as he returned the boy to the mother.  
Meredith looked at her son and was quiet for a moment, thinking „I like Eric“ she then said.  
„Eric? I like the name“ Oliver nodded in agreement.  
„Jus’ te be clear, I’m not, repeat not, doin’ this again“ she laughed.  
„No one said ye should in the near future“ Oliver replied with a hearty chuckle and kissed her sweaty brow before he started to wash his wifes face and body.  
He loved this woman more then words could say.

\---------

„Maaam! Daaad!“ A shrill voice rang though the house of the Slingby family at dawn.  
4 years had passed since Meredith gave birth to Eric and this little rascal got into a lot of trouble.  
Meredith kicked her husband under the blankets „Yer son is calling“ she grunted, half asleep.  
Oliver sighed and rolled out of bed, it was cold and the owl wished he could stay in bed, snuggled up close to his wife.  
„What is it?“ He asked as he stepped to the bed of his son.  
„Nofin’ happened“ Eric said, disappointed, holding up an oval shaped rock to his father.  
A couple of days ago, Eric had been playing at the shores of the Loch and had found an oval shaped rock.  
Bringing it home, he insisted that this was an egg and was determined to hatch it himself.   
But after days of trying and nothing happening the young boy was dissapointed and sad.  
Oliver smiled softly and sat sown on his sons bed, next to the boy with golden locks.  
Eric took after his dad, bright blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. Just his hair structure was from his mom, it was curly.  
Oliver had thick and long blonde hair, was well built and tall, he worked as a shepherd and took care of most of the sheep in the village, including the families own sheep, together with the families dogs.  
Meredith was a slender woman with curly, long ginger hair and green eyes. She kept the house and Eric in check and studied and practiced her magic.  
Oliver placed his hand on his sons shoulder „I’m sure som’n will happen soon, jus’ be patient“ he assured his son.  
It was so adorable how Eric carried the rock around and held it warm that it almost broke his heart.  
Eric nodded „Okay dad“ he smiled and cuddled up into his fathers side.  
Oliver wrapped his arms around his boy and held him close.

Later that day Oliver came up to Meredith who was washing laundry outside in their backyard, watching Eric play by the water.  
„Ye think ye could turn the rock inte a chicks egg?“ He asked „Eric is really determined to hatch it.“   
Meredith sighed „I could try but ye know I’m not so skilled yet“   
19 was really no age for a witch and her magic was not all that good. That would change over time.  
„Just try it, our boy really want it to be alive“ he said with his gaze drifting towards his son.  
She nodded „I will, his own magic is still out of control, we need to do something about it soon, we need to start teaching him. Otherwise we will have a problem with the other villagers“ she said.  
Oliver nodded. He remembered the time Erics magical abilities showed themselves.  
Eric had only been a couple of months old.  
He had screamed and all of a sudden all of their interior decoration started to float.  
They needed to teach Eric how to control his powers soon.  
„Thank ye“ the man smiled and went back, up the hill and to his sheep.  
That same night, Meredith went through her books to find a matching spell. Eventually she found one.  
Stepping towards her sons bed, she looked at the rock and chanted the spell quietly.  
It was supposed to turn the rock into a chickens egg.  
But somehow she mixed up some words or pronounced them wrong, because only a day later, a small monster hatched from the egg.  
It had a long neck, 4 flippers, a long tail and was as small as a rabbit, its skin was smooth and slippery.  
Nessie was born.  
Eric was delighted that he was right all along and loved that little monster right from the start.  
Meredith viewed it as a huge screw up on her end, her magic was truly not what it should be.  
Eric on the other hand loved the small creature, he named her Nessie.  
But soon Nessie grew too large for the house and the bathtub she was kept in.  
They had to release it into the depths of the Loch, wich made Eric very sad but Nessie always came back for her daily cuddles and play sessions.   
Since she grew up with Eric, she couldn’t live without him.

„She wasn’t supposed to grow this big“ Meredith swore to Oliver as they released Nessie into the waters of the Loch. „And she certainly wasn’t supposed to be a monster, she was supposed to be a chicken“   
Oliver laughed „Well, Eric certainly loves his pet.“   
„An’ I’m happy our boy is happy but I really screwed up“ Meredith responded with a sigh.  
„I need to find a spell to adjust her size, she can’t stay in the Loch, I’m scared she will be hurt. That would break Erics wee heart.“  
„Ye just need some more practice, we have a lot of time to do so“ Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
„Eeeewww“ a Childs voice pipped from behind the couple.  
They turned around and saw Eric who made a face.  
„Ye think love is eew?“ Oliver asked his son chuckling. Eric nodded „Aye“  
„Naaah, love is great, a man always shows his affection to his loved ones“ he said and scooped the boy up into his arms.  
Later that day, Meredith cleaned the house.   
As she passed her bedroom, she saw Eric, staring infront of the closet, wearing one of his fathers kilts, which were clearly way too big and he looked at his mother.  
„What are ye doin lad?“ She asked him with a soft chuckle.  
„I wanna become a man just like dad“ Eric said very proudly and held the kilt at his waist.  
Meredith grinned, came to him and kneeled down „One day ye will be, I’m sure of it“ she assured her son and ruffled his blonde locks.


End file.
